


Lucky

by trysomecats



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Fluffy illness, M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trysomecats/pseuds/trysomecats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil becomes ill on the day of their radio show, and Dan chooses to stay home with him. Adorable Phan fluffy illness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

Phil was not in a good mood. There was a really good reason for his current sulky behavior though. He was sick. Not ‘just a small cold’ kind of sick. This sickness left him immobile in bed with dizziness, nausea, a headache, and chills. Last night he had only felt tired with a hint of head pain, but it had quickly developed into a full bout of what was probably the flu. The worst part about it was the fact that they were supposed to be doing the radio show today, and had planned some fun things.

There was also the fact that Dan was staying home with him, which made things a million times worse. Phil knew how seriously his boyfriend took their radio show, so he had tried to convince him to forget about him and do it. Now that they only had the show once a month it was all the more important.

But Dan wouldn’t budge. There was no way he was ‘leaving Phil alone all day in his pitiful state’ he’d said to their producer earlier that morning. It was weird when Dan got all protective over him. Usually it went the other way around, but when Phil was sick the younger boy would get really attentive and focused on him.

It wasn’t fair, really. Phil seemed to always get the short end of the stick. He was allergic to cats, lactose intolerant, impossible at playing sports, and always getting sick. Was he being punished for a crime committed in a past life?

Now he lay curled up on his side, eyes squeezed shut. The nausea seemed to be coming in brutal waves that hit him in full force every few minutes. There was a pot on the floor next to him that Dan had brought in, because Phil couldn’t spend the whole day on the bathroom floor.

Speaking of which, Dan had just walked into the room holding a bowl of soup and some medicine.

“Think you can keep some of this down?” Dan asked, and Phil felt the bed dip down from where his boyfriend sat next to him.

Just the thought of food sent a shiver down his spine. “No…I don’t think I can. Sorry you went to the trouble to making it.”

“That’s okay,” Dan set the bowl aside and rubbed the older boy’s back soothingly. “Are you going to be sick again?”

“I dunno,” Phil muttered, relaxing slightly at the soothing gesture. “I just feel so awful all over…”

Phil felt his eyes begin to blur with tears, which was embarrassing for a man who would be thirty in a few years. But everything just seemed so awful. Their show was ruined, he felt extremely crappy, and worst of all he had probably ruined Dan’s day too.

“Aw, Phil,” Dan had noticed the tears and gently tried to pull him into a hug. The movement caused the nausea to spike and the black haired youtuber panicked, struggling to sit up as he gagged. Dan realized what was happening and quickly reached for the pot, placing it into Phil’s hands.

Throwing up was the worst feeling in the world. He fought against the gagging instinctively but then ended up heaving until there was nothing left. The entire time Dan was next to him, rubbing his back and whispering encouragingly. Once he was done vomiting he did feel a bit relieved at having the nauseous feeling gone, but tears of frustration still ran down his cheeks.

“Y-You should have just done the show,” He sniffled, setting the disgusting pot aside with trembling hands.

“Honestly Phil, do you really think I’d leave you like this?” Dan asked with a raised eyebrow, passing him a cup of water that had been on the bedside table. “Now take small sips, you don’t want to get sick again.”

Phil did as he was told, rinsing out the horrible flavor in his mouth. “But the show…”

Dan looked mildly frustrated. “Philip Michael Lester, do you really believe that I’d view the radio show more important than you?”

“No,” Phil looked away. “But this can’t be fun, watching me get sick all day.”

Cautiously, the younger boy slid his arms around Phil. “The radio show is never fun when I have to do it alone. I’d much rather spend the time with you, whether you’re upchucking your breakfast or not.”

Phil leaned against Dan’s shoulder, burying his face into his neck and breathing in the comforting scent of him. “Love you Dan.”

“Love you too you silly turnip,” Dan kissed the top of his head. “Why don’t you have a lie down now. I’m going to wash out that pot and get you some more water.”

“Okay. Can we cuddle too?” Phil asked hopefully.

“Of course we can,” Dan told him, “I’ll be right back.”

Phil laid back on the bed and waited for Dan to come back, closing his eyes. His exhaustion must have been terrible because he found himself drifting off straight away. He only briefly came to when he felt Dan slip under the covers beside him and snuggle him close.

In all honesty Phil was glad that Dan had chosen to stay home with him. Otherwise he’d have suffered much more. He was truly thankful that Dan had discovered his videos and got his attention in 2009. Now he had a best friend, youtube friend, and most importantly boyfriend. Phil knew he was probably one of the luckiest people alive.


End file.
